Procedures are being developed to examine polypeptide components of HBsAg from small quantities of patients' sera without prior extensive purification. The number and quantity of the polypeptides of each sample are studied after Western blot exposure to a panel of standard antibodies. This procedure allows one to examine serial serum samples from a patient during the course of disease and to identify the relatedness of the virus in cases with multiple exposure.